


Clothes!

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: A snippet about what happened to the two Tracis after they left the club. What did they decide to do?
Relationships: Echo | Blue-Haired Traci/Ripple | Blue-Haired Traci's Girlfriend
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Turing Fest 2020





	Clothes!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



They had been running for a short while with no particular destination in mind. If they were human they might not have been able to keep going. They did not feel any pain nor did they feel the bitter cold that was setting in. They had a view to get as far away from the Eden club as possible, no plan yet but that was about to change. They were free but they weren't really free because they were owned by humans who made money from them. This meant that they were avoiding all other signs of life including police cars on patrol and people walking the street. This saw them both taking back alleys and climbing over fences that no human could climb. It could not have been more than an hour or so from when the incident back at the club had occurred but the two Tracis decided that it was time to decide their next move. Enough distance had passed between them and the club that they felt there was no immediate danger, besides they were well hidden. A scrapyard had presented them with the opportunity to hide in the shadows between a few old disused cars which had been piled up. There was even a spray painted insignia of a fist on one of the cars. The place looked like it had been used as a hangout for teenagers one too many times going by the amount of takeaway rubbish scattered around.

"Echo, What the hell just happened?" Ripple who was stood leaning against the cars asked her companion. 

"I think we have just left the Eden Club forever" Echo replied with a slight smirk on her face. This caused slow smiles to also spread across both their faces. They took a few steps closes to one another. "You know what this means don't you Ripple". They were reaching for each others arms in order to share what was at the forefront of their minds. 

"No more being stuck on display in a tube" They spoke together before continuing "No more memory wipes". They kept getting closer to one another, now leaning against each other. "We can just be us now" they spoke in unison, their foreheads touching each other now. Their human faces left them as they flashed into their robotic form for a few seconds. There was only one more thing that they would share in the link and that was Jericho. Was that a good idea or not? 

Echo reluctantly pulled away from Ripple. Usually all was well and they would find each other quickly to spend and little moment of time they could together. Now that they had each other and nothing else they were more alone and lost. 

"You can not be serious about wanting to go to Jericho. It could be a trap!" Ripple exclaimed. She did not want to go there at all, surely there were other places that would be safe for them. Warmth was not needed so they did not necessarily need shelter. Staying on the road was just as viable an option. 

"Where else can we go? We can not be found by the authorities. I am not going back there...I do not want you to have to go back there" Echo showed her anger by kicking the side of one of the cars. She was adamant about not going back and Ripple could see that. Ripple also silently agreed with her, there was no going back for them, not after what had transpired. Echo carried on speaking "That Connor had us, he could have overpowered us both. He chose to let us go though. Does that count for nothing?" An eerie silence followed as Ripple contemplated.

"We should go to Jericho then. It seems like it is our only option" 

"All we have to do is follow the signs to it. The information Connor gave us will help us. I am sure Jericho is a good thing" 

The grasped each others hand then and started walking in the direction where they knew Jericho was. "Clothes!" Ripple exclaimed "We need to find some clothes first in an attempt to disguise ourselves. We will be found out if we do not find some normal clothes". Echo could not help but to look down at both their states of dress. They were clad in only their underwear. Not good for blending in. Once they had different outfits on they could pass as human twins if they were not looked at too closely. 

"You are of course correct, we should make one stop before going to Jericho and I know just the place. A laundromat. We can steal an outfit each from there". 

"That is why we always find each other. We need each other. This is the start of something better. We can finally be with one another" Ripple still holding her lovers hand pulled her in and their lips met in a frenzy. Pulling away but a moment later they set off towards their new destination. Connor had given them time to save themselves and they were not going to waste it. They knew that they could be found out at any moment however they also knew that once they reached Jericho they would have time for all the kisses they wanted. Jericho would be a safe haven to them, perhaps they would meet others like themselves to share experiences with. The feeling of belonging to a community was something that could be found at Jericho. However, the most important thing that they were particularly looking forward to was to share more private moments with each other. To liver their life of their own accord and to make the choice to partake of each other


End file.
